


Embarrassment

by tinysweetscat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Prompt: vending machine, Sorry Furihata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweetscat/pseuds/tinysweetscat
Summary: Furihata runs into Akashi at the vending machine after a practice matchA.k.a. Embarrassed Furi





	

After the Winter Cup, Akashi had changed himself. He was back to who he truly was. Sometimes, the other part of him would show itself and he knew that it scared his teammates but he was mainly himself and that was wonderful. He was especially happy that his new personality made Tetsuya and the rest of the Generation of Miracles more friendly with him. He didn't think Taiga had warmed up to him just yet but he was not concerned. He was sure that Taiga and Seirin would come to like him over time. To establish a better relationship with both his former and current teammates, he decided that he should organize practice matches with the teams of the Generation of Miracles. That was what had led him up to coming across Furihata Kouki when Rakuzan visited Seirin for a practice match, and Akashi went outside to get some juice boxes for his team. Kouki’s reaction was a bit surprising.  
\----  
“Akashi-san!” Furihata shouted as turned about the corner and almost ran into the redhead. Akashi smiled at him-almost gently. “Yes, Furihata-san?” Furihata turned red and flustered. “I-I-I-you-I…” Then Furihata Kouki, in the most embarrassing moment of his life, fainted.  
\----  
“Furihata-san?” Akashi asked Kouki as the poor boy obviously panicked. Kouki didn't seem to hear him. He stepped forward to bring the boy's attention back to himself and was glad for it the next minute as Kouki fainted. Akashi grabbed the boy before he fell. He felt exasperated. After everything he had done to make Kouki comfortable with him, Kouki had fainted on him? But Akashi just ended up smiling at the brunette in his arms. With the boy unconscious, he finally got the chance to examine him properly. Kouki had the most beautiful sweet brown eyes Akashi had seen but now he realised how wonderful those long lashes were too. Furihata’s face was relaxed for once and Akashi took a moment to appreciate how nice a look that was on the boy. Hmm...those sweet, soft, kissable pink lips. Unfortunately, Akashi didn't get as much time as he’d wanted to admire Kouki as Kouki suddenly awakened. Akashi knew his face was probably as bit too close to Kouki and Kouki was nervous (he could feel the boy’s frantic heartbeat) but he couldn't bring himself to move away. Kouki had caught his attention when Akashi had gone against him in the Winter Cup and even more at Tetsuya’s birthday. Akashi loved how Kouki had been so scared at first (Akashi couldn't blame him, apparently the other him was very frightening) but Kouki had slowly warmed up to him, laughing and smiling. But why was he so scared now?  
\----  
Furihata woke up to find Akashi’s face very very close to his. His eyes widened and his heart began to beat faster again. First, he had embarrassed himself by fainting at the sight of Akashi and now Akashi was holding him in his arms and he was paralyzed. After meeting Akashi again at Kuroko’s birthday, he had found that Akashi had really changed. He had noticed it even during the game but to interact with Akashi like that was shocking to say the least. And frightening. But the scariest part was when he got home and realised he now had a crush on this new side of Akashi. It was a mixture of panic, fear and strong feelings for Akashi that had made him stop breathing when he saw Akashi and pass out. Now...Akashi was so close he could kiss him. Furihata would be the first to admit that he was a coward but he couldn't help himself and, almost unconsciously, he leaned forward letting his lips meet Akashi’s.  
\----  
Akashi’s eyes widened as well when his Kouki kissed him. He hadn't been expecting that-the chihuahua was often so scared, Akashi didn't think he had it in him. He smiled, pressing his lips back against the brunette still in his arms. Kouki seemed to relax, becoming limp. Akashi felt quite pleased with this turn of events. He had been wanting to kiss his dear sweet Kouki for a while now. Of course, they were interrupted the very next minute.  
“Furihata-kun, are you there?”  
“Oi, Furihata, where’d you go?”  
Taiga and Tetsuya turned around the corner and stopped short at the sight of the Rakuzan captain holding their teammate in his arms and kissing him.  
“Eh??!!!”  
Taiga’s reaction was almost comical. However, Tetsuya was annoyingly unfazed. “Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun, please refrain from expressing your feelings for each other so obviously in public. Also, please hurry back. Both the teams are starting to worry.” Akashi sighed but he let go of Kouki. It could not be helped. They would have to continue later.  
\----  
Furihata was mortified. He turned as red as Akashi’s hair and started spluttering out excuses. “Sor-I-him-we just-it wasn’t-” But Kuroko just looked at him with a blank expression and Kagami was red as him though he didn't say anything. Akashi was the one who helped him out of his embarrassment (even though it was Akashi’s fault, really). “Very well, Tetsuya. We shall continue later. Also, Taiga,” Kagami jumped at the sound of his name “Do not worry about your teammate. I will take great care of Kouki and ensure that he is not hurt, by me or anyone else.” Kagami straightened up and looked at Akashi directly in the eyes. “You better not.”  
Furihata took back what he had thought earlier, THIS was the most embarrassing moment of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I don't know what I've done.
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr main @tinysweetscat or my writing blog @kittycute40writes!


End file.
